Tsundere Status
by KitKat1220
Summary: Alfred Jones and Antonio Carriedo have feelings for the most stubborn, prideful, haughtiest, and sarcastic guys ever: Arthur Kirkland and Lovino  Romano  Vargas. Due to their common troubles in love, Antonio and Alfred have decided to help each other.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Arthur Kirkland.

Or, as most called him: England. He usually disrupted me and my awesome heroicness when we're on a ROLL at world meetings.

For example, today.

"And so, I propose that instead of using the taxes used on government priorities, we use them to build a spaceship for exploration on Mars~" I screamed my brilliant idea to all the nations.

"Wait a bloody minute, Alfred!" Arthur shoved himself out of his chair and thrown his fist on the table. "You can't use the taxes for something as idiotic as that!"

Ooh. Every damn word of criticism from him, at every single meeting, was like being deprived of a beautiful hamburger every day. That stung, especially for me.

Some nations whirred to life from the sudden outburst of the Brit, and slowly began nodding their heads in agreement.

"I think we've had enough today.." Ludwig muttered, rubbing his hand against his face. "Dismissed. Everyone, report back here in a week, same time, same place!"

Every freaking meeting ends this way: with all the nations trying to beat eachother to the doors.

To my surprise, only Arthur stayed inside with me.

"Alfred." He started in a cold tongue. "You really need to get your facts straight and realistic instead of wasting on your time on these bloody, unrealistic fantasies of yours!"

"Fairies aren't real either, dammit!" I whined. What a waste of my time, arguing with him. Not like I had anything better to do anyways..Actually, part of me looked forward to listen to him yell at me. Weird, the hero knows, but aren't we all weird?

"Yes, they are! Bloody hell Alfred, if only you'd understand." With that, I watched the Brit storm out of the room.

..Was it something I said that made him do that?

Huh..what was this empty feeling I felt?

You know that inside feeling you have whenever you hurt someone you care about?

Yeah. I think I have that now.

Shit, Arthur, why'd I have to fall for you? It's impossible to get you.

But one day, the hero will.

When I finally finished gathering my crappy papers and walked out quickly, I happened to see Romano and Antonio. Arguing. In front of a tree. In a compromising position.

I mean, I could've just walked away with my heroic business in mind, but, I didn't, since their argument was loud enough to have people stare.

Antonio had Romano pinned to a tree. As in, the flushing Italian's back was against the tree, with the two nations' chests pressed up against each other's. Plus, Antonio had Romano's hands above his head.

..Not bad, Antonio! Go get some!

"Lovi, are you sure you don't want me to buy you lunch~? I know how you love pasta!"

"Dammit, I already said no, bastard! And you pinning me here doesn't change my fucking mind! Shit, let go already, people are staring!"

"Fiine..but first, answer me, why are you blushing? Hmm?"

"J-Just let go bastard!"

And with that, Romano head butted Antonio (even though he was pinned against him) so badly, Antonio had to let go to refrain from stumbling. Then Antonio and I watched as Romano ran as fast as he could when Arthur was on his trail.

Since it's my duty to see to people's needs.. I went up to Antonio and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Si, Si." He replied glumly.

"Guy troubles, I see?"

"Indeed. How about you, Alfred? I watched Arthur storm out of here muttering about how idiotic you were."

"Hahah..yeah, I guess." Practically all the nations knew Antonio and I were..not gay, but bi. And of course, the girls, being gossiping queens, knew who we were both after. Maybe all girls are stalkers.

"They're so stubborn! Urgggh." Antonio pouted a bit and ran a hand through his shiny brown hair in frustration.

"I know. We go after the shyest, weirdest people, don't we?"

"Ah Alfred~ That's what we have in common."

Suddenly, a brilliant plan popped up in my mind.

"Antonio..we have similar problems. We should help each other out!"

The green-eyed Spaniard raised an eyebrow. "And how will that make a difference in our lives?"

"Isn't it worth a shot? Haven't you been after Romano since..like..20 years ago? Doesn't that make you a pedophile?"

"A-Ah..so much to learn, Alfred..But in human standards, yes, I guess.."

"Come on, Antonio! We could use eachother's help! You're the country of passion, plus I'm really good friends with some matchmakers like Elizaveta! Pleease just give it a shot!"

I watched as Antonio laughed. "Fine, I guess. It's about time Arthur found someone..and I guess we're both really kind of desperate.."

"YES! You won't regret this! Now let's go discuss our plans over McDonald's~ Ba da ba ba ba~"

"..Maybe I should've booked an earlier flight out of here.."

_**A/N: So, what do you think? D I wanted to see if you guys would like it before I continued writing it. Feel free to review or criticize, I actually like criticism. owo**_


	2. Chapter 2: Alfred's First Attempt

**Chapter Two: Attempt One**

**A/N: Oh my god, I just realized what an awful first chapter that was. I had a limited amount of time to write that, so I was in a rush. I'm so sorry, I'll try a lot better.**

It was after one of the torturous world meetings that I practically stalked Arthur out of the meeting room, feeling somewhat unconfident.

I turned and locked eyes with a familiar green-eyed Spaniard, encouraging and pleading with me through his eyes, all the while following his own Italian target.

_Okay Al, calm down! You can do this! You're a smexy beast! Go get him!_ I screamed at myself mentally. With that, I quietly followed Arthur into a dark, secluded alley he walked into.

~.x.X.x.~

After making sure no one would see us, I matched Arthur's pace and easily caught him by the hand.

"What the-!" Before he could finish his scream, I clapped my hand over the Brit's mouth with a little more force than I intended, since I accidentally pushed him onto the wall, with me pinning him there with my body.

…Oops. But oh well.

"Shut up, it's just me, Artie!"

Saying that, I released Arthur's subtle lips from my hand, even though they were so soft and I honestly didn't want to. He glared at me, his thick eyebrows and mouth furrowing cutely into a glare.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing my arse! You're p-pinning me to a wall! Only..only rapists or really s-sadistic partners do that!"

"..Well, whatever. I wanted to tell you something, Arthur."

"Is it that desperate that you have to…keep me from running like this?" I watched as he struggled a bit under my body warmth.

"..Yeah."

It took me a while to realize it, but I finally saw the light blush dainting on his cheeks. Damn this dark alley.

"Arthur, I wanted to tell you that…" I watched in amusement as he eyed me patiently. "..That I care about you. A lot. And..And…I don't like hurting you, okay?" Was it me or were my cheeks heating up and my palms getting sweaty..?

"..Oh." There was a tone of...surprise in his voice. "Okay." He closed his eyes stubbornly. "I-is that all? Can you let go of me from this akward position?"

"Yes...actually, one more thing, Arthur." This was totally unplanned for, and I was probably gonna get my ass kicked, British style. "Why are you blushing a lot?"

With that, I watched Arthur's blush deepen into an apple-like color, and he began to struggle and wandering his eyes off. "Wh-Wh..Why..!"

Suddenly, Arthur pushed me away with a force I would easily have been able to keep him from exerting if I were concentrating on holding him down, but I was concentrated on something else at the moment, dammit! So, in my moment of pure confusion, he took the opportunity to dash down the alley and run off in some random direction.

…Hm. Antonio had actually been right. I smiled slyly, quickly widening into a grin as I walked off.

~x.X.x.~

_ "Alright, Alfred. Arthur is actually a really simple puzzle to put together." Antonio started explaining as if it was nothing._

_ There I sat across from the Spaniard, drinking my coffee in the McDonald's booth I shared with Antonio, staring at him as if he were insane. "He IS really hard to figure out, Antonio! You don't understand!"_

_ "I've known him longer than you!" He said seriously. "Look, I know his weaknesses and strengths. It's how I figured out how to make peace with him even though we were slashing at each other with swords for the previous…what, four centuries?"_

_ "Okay…Uhm...so what do I do, Antonio?"_

_ "For a start...just let him know that you care for him. That you don't want to hurt him, and if you did, you didn't like it….You didn't like it, right?"_

_ I slumped back in my seat. "Listen, I'm telling only you this cause it's important, kay? If anyone asks, I will deny it, and I know whose ass to hunt down." Antonio nodded in agreement. "Yes, I did hate fighting against Arthur. I practically broke his heart. But I needed my independence, and he wouldn't let me at all, and my government started rebelling a lot..! I had to…I felt awful, but he can never know that The Revolutionary War, The Boston Tea Party...all of it. All of it was painful for me to watch..or have to participate in. But if he knew that…" I shook my head, unable to finish the sentence, and feeling weak._

_ Antonio nodded in understanding. "I get it. I won't tell a soul, Alfred. "_

_ "..Thank you. So to spare myself some pride, can I just say that I don't want to hurt him and I care for him?"_

_ "Si! Well, that's the first step. If you actually do it, you have to tell me how it goes, yes? Then I can help you plot your next step."_

_ "Alright, Antonio, deal! I have a plan for you and Romano, actually. Let's kick it into action the next meeting, okay?"_

_ "Wh-what? That's in a week though! I'm not ready for that!"_

_ "Holy shit, Antonio!" I was somewhat surprised to see Antonio get so nervous about Romano. Wow, this guy must've loved him a lot. "I'm not gonna make you propose to him or something! Relax!"_

_ "Ah…Sorry." _

_ "So, next week. We follow our targets and confront them with our plans. Then we meet here at this McDonald's to discuss what happened~" _

_ "O-Okay…but what exactly am I going to do do, Alfred? You haven't told me anything yet…"_

_ "Alright, Antonio, here's what you gotta do…"_

_~x.X.x.~_

**A/N: What'd you think? If you guys can guess, since Antonio is the older one, his advice is pretty wise….~ But Alfred's..erm. You'll see. eue No spoilers for yuuu. Sorry for the late update, there was no internet over the weekend. Next chapter takes place through Antonio's eyes. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Antonio's Little Tomato

**Chapter Three: Antonio's First Attempt**

** A/N: OK, Let's get this straight. I will very rarely update twice a week, ONLY ONCE A WEEK. The only reason I'm updating twice is I that I wrote chapter two last week, and fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it for some reason.. =3= So sorry to everyone I kept waiting~ This is somewhat a rambling chapter. And thank you for the reviews that keep me inspired to keep writing, everyone~**

~x.X.x.~

~Antonio~

As I watched Alfred nimbly follow Arthur into the dark alley laying ahead, I knew it was my turn to seal our deal. If he could gather up the little courage he had to approach his crush, I could too!

..Right?

B-but..Lovino's head butts really started to hurt over the years.

And I was still somewhat drowsy from the meeting. Practically everyone (except Alfred, of course) fell asleep.

Not a surprise, but…

Mios dios, stop making up excuses, you wuss! Go follow Lovino now!

The previously mentioned Italian was crossing the street…towards a fancy-looking hotel.

…Since when was a hotel conveniently across the street? Why the hell hadn't I stayed there instead of booking a stay at the crappy motel a few blocks away?

I really am an idiot..Ahaha..

Anyways, I followed Lovino across the street. He either didn't notice me, or was just pretending not to.

Then, Lovino did something so incredibly LIKE **HIM**: he took out his phone.

And started pounding away on the keyboard…texting.

In the middle of the damn **STREET.**

..My dear Lovi, you're such an idiot sometimes.

It took all my will power not to yell at him.

Suddenly, a horn honked deliriously loudly and its tires screeched like hell, causing Lovi and I to whip our heads at its direction.

Said car was skidding across the street, right towards Lovi.

The car would hit Lovi and KILL HIM if he didn't move!

But no…Lovino, idiot he was, just stood there in shock, staring at it, stunned, clutching his phone.

..Well, it's up to me then, isn't it?

I did the natural thing: practically tackling Lovino onto the sidewalk (since he could've just simply stepped onto the sidewalk out of harm's way, but noo, he just stood there!), thus saving us by inches from the careless car that had been swerving towards him. I selectively ignored the crack I heard as I tackled him down.

"Wha..?"

"Lovino, you could've gotten seriously hurt!" I whined a bit, keeping him under me with his back pressed onto the sidewalk. "Why the hell didn't you move?"

"I…I don't know! I was too…sc-scared to move!" He halfheartedly struggled under my grip, face turning red from…embarrassment? "…wait, why are you here? Your motel is…is that way!" He weakly batted his hand in some other direction.

"Oh~ Uh…I wanted to…say good-bye, so I followed you…when I saw you weren't going to move, I had to do something, Lovino~"

"…Spain." Lovi never did address me by my first name…I think he was used to calling me that from the time when I was his boss..?

"Yes?"

"I would've been fine. I can…take care of myself, dammit. I'm a man, not some little kid anymore..!"

"... I would've rather done that then watch you be crushed by that car and regret it for the rest of my life."

This made him look away to avoid my serious-looking face and his face to tinge a brighter red. "...You didn't need to. You could've gotten h-hurt, and my boss would've blamed me!"

"I'd rather be in the hospital bed then the one visiting you in there, Lovi!"

"A-Ahh..I see…W-well..thanks…bastard."

"You're welcome! I would gladly do it again, only for you, Lovino!"

"Sh-shut up! Now, can you move?"

"From wha- oh." I hadn't noticed that I was half-hugging Lovi onto the sidewalk, since I had tackled him there…and that people were starting to take pictures.

"Mommy, are they gay?" I heard a little girl screech out in glee.

"Sweetie, don't scream it out, it'll embarrass them!" Some anxious mother replied.

…Ahaha…Hopefully this wasn't going to be in the newspapers or something.

"..D-Dammit, get off of me!" His face was a full-blown tomato-colored wonderland, and I wasn't sure how much redder it could become.

…Was that a camera flash I saw..?

"Sorry~" I stood up and promptly pulled Lovi onto his own two feet.

"Shit, we better run." Saying that, Lovino grabbed my hand and started running, half dragging me along.

..Wait, he was holding m-my hand…

Did he know that..?

..Well, he probably didn't, knowing how oblivious he is~ Ahah. I may as well just keep quiet and keep running, and just savor the moment…

Lovino pulled me into the lobby of the nearby hotel he was apparently staying at, then released my hand.

...Aw…

Then, he turned to face me. "…Wait a minute, why did I bring you with me, bastard?"

"You're the one tha- OW!" I suddenly felt a shot of pain running down my right arm, and clutched it, kneeling down a bit.

"What the hell..? Bastard, did you get hurt out there from saving me?"

"O-of course not-aha-AGH..! Ow...ye-yeah, it's just a bit sore, don't worry about me…"

"A-Are you kidding me, Spain? This could be fucking serious! Come on, I'm bringing you up to my room…"

And so, Lovi easily drooped my arm around his neck and slowly dragged me to his room like I was a rag doll.

~x.X.x.~

As Lovino hastily rummaged through the mini fridge in the corner for an ice pack, I sat in a cushioned chair he had pushed me in and just…watched him.

I'm no stalker, if that's what you're thinking…~

It's just that, Lovino looks so cute when he's worried. His movements get a little…quirky and hesitant, and it's so hard for me not to run up to him and gather him in my arms and cry about how adorable he is to me.

"Aha!" He cried proudly. "I knew I put one of these dipshit things in here!" He walked over to me with the ice pack wrapped up in a delicate-looking cloth. "…Now..uhm…"

"Oh, so you did have an ice pack~"

"I fucking told you I did..! …Wh…Where does it hurt, Spain..?

"I'm fine, really-" Suddenly, Lovino lightly slapped my right thigh. "AI-! What was that for, Lovi?" I whined.

"I'm not that stupid to not notice you limping there, godammit." Saying this, he gently pressed the ice pack onto my throbbing thigh.

"C-COLD-! ..Ah, that feels so much better…thank-you, Lovi…"

"I-It's the least I can do for you trying to save my life, dammit...Shit, don't try reckless stunts like that just for me…Now you're hurt…" He sniffled a bit, and looked away.

"..Lovino, it's not that serious, really…its just…sore, okay? Don't worry about me."

"Don't tell me what to d-do, tomato bastard!" He halfheartedly punched me in the arm.

I let out a throaty chuckle from his adorable attitude.

"What the hell are you laughing about, jerk?" He glared at me with bloodshot , moist eyes.

"I-It's nothing…wait…Lovino.." I studied his face carefully. "..Are you crying?"

Once I said that, the stubborn Italian turned away to hide his red eyes and flushed face. "H-Hell no, only girls cry…"

"You know that's not true, Lovi..~ Come here." I pulled the ice pack out of his quivering hand and placed it on the nearby night stand. Then I gathered Lovi into my arms and pulled him into my lap with ease.

"What the fu-! St-stop, dammit, your leg will hurt even more!"

"It feels a lot better thanks to you~" I slipped my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me, then started rocking him back and forth.

He caught me by surprise when he slinked his arms around my neck and buried his tear-stained face into my chest, sniffling more.

…Was it me, or was my face getting hotter..?

"Shh..Don't cry, Lovino…Tears don't suit your pretty face…"

"D-Dammit, I'm not pretty, bastard…I'm a guy…" He lightly head-butted me, but not enough to hurt me.

I merely smiled stupidly and continued rocking my Lovi back and forth.

What popped my little bubble of happiness was when I watched my cell phone's screen flash "One New Message from Alfred Jones".

Luckily, I had the phone on silent, so as not to disturb Lovi.

I read the short message that my phone displayed from the American.

~x.X.x.~

From: Alfred F. Jones

2:38 P.M.

Message: Heading over to MickieDee's, c u there?

~x.X.x.~

..Damn, I completely forgot about Alfred…but I had promised to meet up with him after our "plans" had gone into action.

And I really wanted to know what happened between he and Arthur…

…Now, how do I tell Lovi..?

He was still snuggled in my chest, sniffling softly, nuzzling himself there to his little heart's content.

…My adorable Italian…I don't want to leave you like this…

~x.X.x.~

**A/N: …I like this chapter 8D See what happens in the next~ And, make sure to review, it's what inspires me to write better! Criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't LeaveYet

**Chapter Four: Don't Leave...Yet**

**A/N: You guys..actually like my writing? ;WWWWW; YESSS.**

~x.X.x.~

~Antonio~

Lovino wasn't pleased to hear that I had to leave him in the hotel room in his stranded state.

"Bastard, your right side is hurt! N-Not that I care, but you could fucking collapse in the street or something without anyone to help you-"

"Hush, I'll be fine~! Plus, I have a meeting with an...erm…important person to meet up with-!"

"..Wait." Lovi automatically pulled back from my careful arms, glaring up at me. " 'Important person'? What?"

I nodded curtly, using the advantage to stand since he was out of my arms.

"And now, actually…"

"B-Bastard! I don't want you t-! I mean…you shouldn't leave in your fucking screwed up condition…"

It was at that precise moment, my phone began ringing.

..Damn, I forgot to put my CALL ringtone on silent.

Words simply couldn't explain the awkward stare I received when my Shakira ringtone began shrilly playing.

Lovino glared at the phone, and if looks could kill, not only would I have died years back, my phone would have exploded.

"Is that 'important person' calling you, bastard?"

I swiftly snatched my phone and checked the caller idea after pressing "reject".

Alfred was that impatient to call me...?

And ruin this perfectly wonderful moment? Damn you, American. Damn you.

"Then go."

"L-Lovi, don't want to leave you…yet."

The little ticking bomb in his tiny head had gave out. "That person is more important to you than I am at the moment. Just…just fucking get out of my sight, bastard!"

~x.X.x.~

"WHAAT?" Alfred nearly choked on his hamburger while I halfheartedly explained what happened.

"I mean, Antonio, that's awesome! You got some from Romano, you totally fucking WINGED IT and didn't go according to plan…and ended up with an even better result than my idea was! But…how it ended…"

"…I should've put my calls on silent…"

"Yeah, you totally should've. That ruined it."

I realllyy wanted to attack Alfred right now.

Like, whip out my axe and cut him into little pieces like the badass Spaniard I was.

But, I can't fight the guy when he's oh-so-kindly helping me, yes?

It was his fault anyways, for calling me so suddenly within minutes after sending his text of desperation.

"Ch-Changing the subject. I told you my plan for Arthur and you would work. He's just shy and in denial, that's all."

Alfred guiltily rubbed his head, letting out a nervous laugh. "It was a good idea to not follow my advice this time, huh..?"

_This time? _"Ahah, si. Yelling, 'YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, LOVINO~' isn't really my style, Alfred…"

"Well, I have a better plan now! The hero's plans…usually don't fail. And, knowing Romano's reactions to your actions, it's easier for me to predict his reactions and feelings, don't cha think?" He noisily chewed on his hamburger.

…This guy was actually smart. On the inside. …Interesting~

Alfred's result had gone according to plan, naturally, since I knew exactly how Arthur would react. Of course, my careful planning hadn't failed me~ Wonderful~

Now, hopefully, Alfred wouldn't fail again. Hopefully, hopefully, his plans would bring me even closer to my darling Lovino~

~x.X.x.~

**Arthur**

Oh shit. Shiiit.

What the bloody hell was running through my sick, twisted mind?

Why in the name of England had I followed Alfred to McDonald's?

Especially McDonald's. Hell, I hate that place. With a passion.

But, something was up with that sexily tanned American-

..N-NO, I didn't mean that! I'm a gentleman and a straight one. I'm **normal.**

Getting back on track, I followed Alfred to McDonald's after he strangely pinned me to a wall and admitted he cared for me.

Him. Caring for me..? H-Hah, funny. As if...he could…

Being curious, I sneakily followed Alfred to, oh what a surprise! McDonald's!

But, what actually surprised me was seeing whom he met there.

...Antonio.

Spain.

What the...? What was going on?

Not wanting to go inside such a _vile _industry, I hid in the bush by Alfred and Antonio's booth. Luckily, they had conveniently chosen a window seat.

…What? It's perfectly normal to follow someone to see what they're up to…Right?

...Oh, forget you. You're probably biased by that awful American, aren't you?

I pressed my ear against the wall to try to listen better. However, the walls were soundproof.

…Well damn, Alfred actually had decent security around these areas.

So, the almighty Arthur Kirkland had to meekly stare inside the window without being caught. Alas, he couldn't listen to Antonio's and Alfred's seemingly interesting conversation.

They were both laughing and heartily conversing.

Being wankers, they actually weren't talking loudly enough for me to hear them!

Curse you, you thick walls!

But…what were they talking about?

Why were they laughing?

And why the bloody hell hadn't I known that Antonio and Alfred were even good enough friends to meet at a restaurant and actually talk?

Most of all…Why did I care about this?

Was I really clenching my fists because of watching the American wanker associate with someone else?

…Hmph.

I numbly crawled out of the bushes and onto the sidewalk, resisting the urge to turn back and stare at Alfred.

Subconsciously, I turned (damn you senses) to stare again at Alfred and Antonio.

They were bending towards each other, whispering in the other's ears.

Watching that, I realized moisture was lapping from my eyes down to my chin-

WHAT. Wait, I don't cry over foolish things like this..!

This just…reminded me of the past, that's all… I got dramatic over that!

~x.X.x.~

"_Englaand!" America, still a beautiful toddler, was wailing from his room. "You haven't read me a bedtime story yet! Did you forget again?"_

_Face flushed, I desperately flung myself into America's room, holding his favorite fairy tale book. "I didn't! I apologize for my tardiness, I had some paperwork to do…"_

"_Paperwork! Again?" America wailed louder. "Your work is more important to you than I am, isn't it, England? Isn't it?"_

_Just as I had expected, America's recently constant whining had nothing to do with his lack of bedtime stories._

"_America." I sat on the upset child's bedside and lifted him in my arms._

"_Let me go, let me go, you jerk..!"_

"_Listen to me first then. First of all, yes, I am very busy with paperwork since as a nation, my responsibilities can't be shirked. All the English would die if I ever slacked off. One day, you'll understand, since it'll be your turn to take charge of-"_

"_I don't want to!" He cried, flailing his arms around wildly. "I want to be a kid forever! I don't care about a country!"_

_I chuckled at his ridiculousness. "One day, you'll understand. Your nation will be your favorite thing to think about soon enough, America."_

"_No! England is my favorite! Nothing can replace that, ever!"_

_Still chuckling, I hugged the struggling America to my chest, wanting to cherish his innocence forever. _

_~x.X.x.~_

Ah…how that had changed.

Now, Alfred's precious country mattered to him the most. I knew I had been right from the moment I said his country would be the most important aspect of his life to him when he was my colony.

I miss those days.

I miss the days….where he was **mine.**

Mine, as in, no one else's. Hell no was I sharing him with anyone.

But now, he wasn't my colony…I couldn't do anything to stop him from…seeing whoever he likes?

I silently wiped a tear dripping down my cheek.

_I can't stop him, I don't have a right._

Unable to stop the sudden fury bubbling in my chest, I snatched a rock lying on the sidewalk. Sharply clutching it in my palm, I flung it at the McDonald's window Alfred and Antonio were closest to, and turned my back. Satisfied with the sound of glass clattering and a woman screaming indistinct words, I ran off in some unknown direction, tears flowing down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"ARTHUR! _**STOP!**_"

~x.X.x.~

**A/N: e u e**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

**Chapter Five: Explanations**

**A/N: I may change the genres from Romance/Comedy to Romance/Angst, since I realized I'm much better with Angst. This is a ranting chapter.**

**~x.X.x.~**

**~Alfred~**

"ARTHUR! _**STOP!"**_

...He didn't stop.

…Dammit.

Maybe he was intimidated by my sexiness. I don't know.

Antonio and I turned away from AWESOME plans to throttle ourselves at the floor form the random shattering glass by us. Then I shakily stood and saw Arthur's figure running away from the scene.

OH. MY GOD. HAD HE BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME?

"Antonio, why is he running?"

"Mi amigo." He had looked me with this creepy, **SERIOUS **look in his eyes.

He looked like God or something. I swear~!

"Perhaps he got the wrong idea, Alfred."

"..Huh?"

"I think you better go after him. Now."

**~x.X.x.~**

**~Arthur~**

My God, I was on a roll today!

Acting like the foolish ASS I am.

No wonder my brothers and so many other nations _**despised me.**_

...You know what?

Alfred was just screwing with my head.

I'm the UNITED KINGDOM for the Queen's Sake, and I need to act like it.

….But…I…needed help…

From the one man who knew...or claimed to know…the most about…l-love…

Somehow, I had managed to run all the way back to my hotel.

Here I stood out of room 69, hesitant about knocking.

..Wait, room 69-OH THAT SICK, TWISTED, BLOODY FROG.

My room was just one floor up… I could go there now if I want.

…No! It's now or never!

I impatiently kicked the door. "Frog! May I have a word with you?"

**~x.X.x.~**

**~Francis~**

I lazily lounged back on the cheap couch in my hotel room, cautiously taking a sip of this classic Italian wine.

"And then-" The boy's story was interrupted by a rapping at the door.

"Frog! May I have a word with you?"

The said boy sharing his story with me wrinkled his nose in pure disgust. "What the fuck? You **both** are staying in this damn hotel?"

"Ah…" Ignoring him, I called out to the door. "Anglerette, come on in~"

Arthur took no time walking in, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the other man sitting there. "..Romano? Why are you here?"

Romano, the feisty, sexyyy Italian, stood up, pointing a figure at Arthur. "Eyebrow bastard, why are **you **here?" Romano's voice was laced with pure hatred.

"You wanker, if you didn't hear at the door, I wanted to speak to him!" Anglerette jabbed a finger cutely in my direction.

"Well, I got here first bastard, so fuck off!"

"Mon chers…" I impatiently interrupted. "I assume you both have similar problems, so you both may as well speak to me at the same time!"

"But I detest him!" Anglerette and Romano cried out.

"So~?" I demanded. "You both hate me as well, but are desperate enough to come and speak to me."

"Bu-"

"You know…" I started. "We're all stressed out~ Let's relieve some tension with some SURPRISE BUTTSEX-"

"Hell NO!" Romano managed to cry out, then hid behind his chair.

"I actually agree with the Italian twit." Anglerette hissed, finally taking a seat in a very distant chair. "Hands to YOURSELF, wanker."

"Ah…you guys are no fun.. L'amour is my expertise!" I whined.

Romano flipped me off (something very common of him to do) then took a seat solidly in his chair.

"Romano, mon cher, continue with your story please~"

"What? Frog, are you acting like I did not just walk into your room calmly?"

"No, Anglerette! I'm merely being polite! Romano started first, and he should finish before you start!"

"That's right, bastard! Okay, so, suddenly he pulls away, pushing me out of his fucking lap-!"

"Wait!" Anglerette stubbornly cried out, eyebrows furrowing in disgust. "What exactly are you speaking about?"

Romano's face turned a lovely shade of tomato red. Ah, no wonder Antonio called him a tomato. "N-Not what it sounds like, you fucking perv!"

"I..I knew that!" Anglerette denied.

"And then, the fucker called." Romano hissed, going on as if Anglerette wasn't present. "Tomato bastard kept telling me he didn't want to leave, but I kicked him out. H-Hah, serves him right, the bastard..!"

The poor child~ Antonio had left him feeling lonely and in a jealous frenzy…

"Are you done yet, twit?" Arthur sneered, no pity in his voice whatsoever.

Romano scoffed. "Let's hear why the hell you came to talk to Frenchie then, bastard."

An awkward moment of silence.

…Those poor gay babies being born.

"..You're not leaving?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"He doesn't have to~" I cried, strutting over to Romano to glomp him. "You both have similar stories anyways."

"Hah, bastardo- WAIT! GETTOFF MEH, ASSHOLE!""

Arthur cleared his throat. "If you're done being arses, may I start?"

"I'm being rude, Anglerette…would you like to join?"

"SHUT UP FROG! HELL NO!"

**~x.X.x.~**

**~Alfred~**

I ran down the hallway of the hotel, panting. Being the hero, I had managed to stalk-I mean, follow Arthur successfully to his destination: which was his hotel. …It was where I, and many other nations (excluding Antonio, for some weird reason) had been staying due to location convenience.

I stopped behind a corner of the hallway, as Arthur entered room… 69.

…Well, that's obvious it's Francis's room-wait, WHAT IS HE DOING IN FRANCIS'S ROOM?

I practically did my (SEXY) run over to the door and leaned on it, trying to eavesdrop.

"You wanker, if you didn't hear at the door, I wanted to speak to him!" Arthur yelled to…who?

"Well, I got here first bastard, so fuck off!" Oh. Romano.

If only I brought Antonio with me, he would burst in and probably tacklehug Romano or something.

Francis started explaining to Arthur that Romano should've completed his story first to be polite or some crappy thing like that…ahah…

"That's right, bastard! Okay, so, suddenly he pulls away, pushing me out of his fucking lap-!"

Arthur cutely interrupted, thinking his nasty Englishmen thoughts.

After a mini quarrel: "And then, the fucker called. Tomato bastard kept telling me he didn't want to leave, but I kicked him out. H-Hah, serves him right, the bastard..!"

….Is that what he really thought?

Aw shit, I really screwed up Romano and Antonio's…who knew a call could cause so much shit in this world?

Then Iggy started his side of the story.

**~x.X.x.~**

"_First of all, Alfred was acting really..odd today. Odder than usual, dammit." Arthur began as Alfred pressed his ears closer to the door._

_Francis chuckled. "You would notice that, Anglerette~"_

"_Shut the hell up." Romano snapped, and pushed Francis off with a thud._

"_Ahh, Romano, you've gotten so much manlier~"_

"_ANYWAYS." Arthur interrupted. "First of all, he followed me when I was walking to this hotel and pinned me to a bloody wall in a fucking alley."_

"_OHON~ Did you have a good time, Anglerette~"_

"_Y-! Wait! No! What kind of a question is that, dammit? Then, he told me he cares for me and just…walked away."_

_A small silence followed._

"_..That's it?" Romano asked, sounding surprised. "He just..walked away?"_

_Alfred facepalmed silently, regretting walking away so suddenly from the moment._

"_Exactly!" Arthur agreed._

"_That IS strange of young Alfred…" Francis mused, stroking his stubble. "Go on."_

"_So, wanting to question him further…I followed Alfred."_

"_You..You what?" Romano choked out._

"_I followed him." Arthur repeated curtly. "He took our his phone and texted someone, and called someone."_

_Arthur and Romano met gazes, realizing the similarity of their stories. "What did he say?" Romano asked through clenched teeth._

"_Whoever he called...Didn't pick up." Arthur replied. "And Alfred walked to- of course, McDonald's. He went inside and took a sea.t"_

"_Anglerette…don't tell me…"_

"…_Yes, I hid in a bush and watched Alfred from outside."_

_Romano began laughing loudly enough for no one inside to notice Alfred's muffled giggles from outside._

"_I-I had no idea you were that desperate, eyebrows bastard!"_

"_You-! Shut up! Atleast I didn't kick Antonio out of my room when he was begging to say!"_

"_Shut the hell up."_

_Arthur sighed, preparing to continue. "Then…Antonio walked in and sat by Alfred."_

_Another awkward silence occurred while Alfred panicked, taking his phone out to text Antonio._

"_What did they say, Anglerette?" Francis asked seriously._

"_How the hell should I know, frog?" Arthur snapped. "I was outside, remember? But they were whispering in each other's ears."_

"_FUCK NO!" Romano screamed, and knocked a chair over, crashing a mini glass table top in the process._

"_Romano, calm down." Francis said calmly. "It isn't what it sounds like."_

"_Oh, yeah? Then what is it, bastard?" Romano screeched. _

_Alfred desperately texted Antonio to come to the hotel as soon as possible._

"_It-"_

"_ANYWAYS." Arthur interrupted again. "Unable to take it, I walked to the sidewalk…and…flung a rock at them."_

"_..You what?" Francis asked. "You-You flung a ROCK at the WINDOW?"_

"_Y-yes." Arthur admitted. "Then I ran back here."_

"_Anglerette, you completely overeacted-!"_

_Alfred read the text he received from Antonio and knew what to do._

_The three men inside the room froze when I quick rapping was heard on the door labeled "69"._

"_I think I need to explain.." Alfred called from outside, and ceased his knocking._

_**~x.X.x.~**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update.. ;A; Hopefully this makes up for it..? 8'D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Assistance

**Chapter 6: Assistance**

**A/N: …SO. I know I haven't updated in about..two-three months.**

**But I have a good explanation.**

**..I was lazy. 3**

**Plus school starts in two days, so I was looking through my computer, like "I should do something during summer instead of bumming around fangirling-oh shit. My fanfiction!"**

**So yeah.**

**~x.X.x.~**

**~Francis~**

Ah…was he there the whole time?

"_Amerique_! So good to see you! It would be good for you to explain…"

"Yes, it would, you wanker!" Arthur growled. "First you pin me to a bloody **wall **and then I see you at your wretched McDonald's restaurant with Antonio. What. Is. Going. On?"

Alfred awkwardly stood there, not acting like the rambunctious hero he usually tried to façade as. He glanced down at his phone, scanning their conversation.

**~x.X.x.~**

To: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**3:21 P.M.**

Message: Shit! Arthur is talking with Romano and Francis back at their hotel. Wtf do i do?

**~x.X.x.~**

From: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**3:23 P.M.**

Message: I don't know, hombre! Go inside and come up with an excuse, but don't tell the truth! I'll be on my way, but it may take a while since it hurts 2 run with my injured leg~

**~x.X.x.~**

**~Francis~**

I stared deliriously at the flushed American. My, had he grown from a squirmy little colony of Anglerette's to a handsome young man~ He and his brother were quite adorable, if I should say so myself.

Too bad they both were still so very innocent.

..Maybe I could change that~ Ohonhon.

No wonder Anglerette had the hots for him~

"Uhm.." Amerique shifted from foot to foot.

"Well?" Romano hissed. "It seems you two bastards were in a rush to meet up with each other. Why?"

"We…we're planning something!" Amerique said, stumbling over the words. "A party!"

"A party for what?" Arthur asked, calming down a bit. Ah, he had actually fallen for it, the fool…

"To...celebrate our friendship?" Hmm. It sounded more like Amerique was asking a question.

"Since when were you and Toni friends?" I asked out of curiosity. Had the boy forgotten I, the most beautiful man alive, was one of that sexy Spaniard's best friends?

"Since you don't need to know!" Alfred cried, putting his hands on his hips.

Oh yes~ Rock those hips~ Ohonhon~

"Trust your hero, you guys!"

**~x.X.x.~**

~**Romano~**

Something was wrong.

Seriously, when the **fuck **had the fatass American and the tomato bastard even spoke in person?

Well, besides today!

But friends?

**FRIENDS?**

**AMIGOS?**

Complete bullshit!

Eyebrow bastard seemed to be accepting it though. Huh, the asshole really wanted any other excuse to see it the way I saw it.

Well, sucks for him, I'm probably right.

"You're a fucking liar!" I blurted out. "He wouldn't have met you in a restaurant as crappy as that without a good reason! Seriously, when you two are alone like that in private, what the hell do you EXPECT us to think?"

"..Roma has a point." Francis hummed. "It appears to me you two were meeting in secret to not be seen~ But why?"

**~x.X.x.~**

Arthur's scowl grew wider. None of it made sense to him anymore.

Sure, it was a lot like that fat American git to want to throw a party. But since when did he need help planning it?

Something wasn't adding up at the moment.

Well, he had to expect the probably truth.

It all made sense, didn't it..? The two meeting up in private, and him trying to make a lame excuse of the reasons?

They were in_ denial._

"..You two are more then friends, aren't you?" He cried out, letting his anger rise.

Alfred's jaw practically hit the ground, right then and there. Was he that bad of a liar?

According to the situation, hell yes he was.

"N-No, we're not, I swear-!"

"I'm heere~" Antonio waltzed into the room, half-limping, and out of breath. "Now, Alfred, what did you tell these three-waugh!"

He accidentally walked into Alfred, probably trying to catch his breath, but managed to make them both fall down, with himself pinning the American down.

"Not more than friends my ARSE!" Arthur screamed, averting his eyes to hide the moisture beginning to flow out of them. He then stormed out of the room in a jealous fit of rage.

Romano seemed frozen on the spot, but turned his head downwards, boring his eyes into the floor.

"L-Lovi.." Antonio said hesitantly, still on top of Alfred. Oh, what an awkward position. "I swear, this was an accident-"

Romano stared straight at his former boss, glaring with bloodshot, already tear-filled eyes, as his palms formed fists by his sides. "Save it. You don't have to lie for me, bastard." Ice etched his tone, with enough coldness to make Antonio stop blubbering his poor explanation. "Have fun with your boytoy." The angered Italian also stomped out of the room, shutting the door with enough force to crack the bottom of the poor hardwood door.

"…Well." Francis stuttered out, straightening from his lounging place on the couch. "Now that they're both out of the room for now, why don't you two explain to me?"

"I told you!" Alfred whined, not caring that the Spaniard was still on top of him. "We're planning a party-"

"Not even a convincing excuse!" Francis interrupted the American. "Toni, do tell your friend the truth, will you~"

"..Alright, Francis." Antonio hesitantly agreed, rolling off of the American, and stretching out on the floor. "But only because we may desperately need your advice."

"Of course." The Frenchman cooed. "L'amour is my expertise after all. But you both do realize that Anglerette and Romano are very convinced you two are in an intimate relationship and in denial about it?"

Alfred seemed reluctant to speak to Francis at the moment, so Antonio did all the talking for the both of them.

_I'm such a douchebag._ Alfred screamed to himself in his mind. _Now Artie is all pissed off of me…I need to get him to forgive me, and Romano to forgive Antonio…I promised him my help, and heroes never break their promises._

"So." Francis's voice sparked Alfred back to reality. "You two are trying to get Arthur and Romano to fall head over heels for you?"

"Basically, si-"

"Antonio!" Alfred snapped. "Why the hell did you tell him our plans?"

Antonio blinked, puzzled. "He can help, Alfred. He's more experienced in this than you and I are."

"Yes, I am more experienced~" Francis bragged. "And I'll help both of you, only since I feel bad and want to play matchmaker~ Ohonhon~ The first step is first though, you must earn both of their forgiveness first."

Alfred frustratingly blew a spare strand of hair out of his face. Hey, Francis had a point...plus he knew Arthur way better than Alfred did, having known him for centuries longer. "How the hell do we do that? They were both in tears!"

"You just need to play the rules to their game, Amerique..~ Quite simple..~"

**~x.X.x.~**


End file.
